Yu-Gi-Oh! Behind Closed Curtains
by LovingInfinity
Summary: I've always thought about what it would be like if the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! were actual people who were actors. They would probably be really different from how they are seen on the show. This story includes: Auditions, Bloopers, and the thoughts of the cast. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Auditions  
** **Yugi Moto and Atem:**

The twins walked into the room. In the center of the back wall was a table occupied by three people: the casting director, the producer, and probably one of the casting director's close friend or relative, either way, that person was also a judge. On the right side of the room was a camera operator with his camera. Yugi grinned at him.

 _Get my good side, okay?_ He thought, like he was actually speaking to the camera operator.

"Hello, Yugi and Atem," the casting director greeted them.

"Hi," Yugi and Atem both waved.

"You are auditioning for the part of the main characters, correct?" The casting director asked. Yugi and Atem nodded. "Okay, you may start."

Yugi looked down at his script and started reading aloud.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I want to know."

"Why?" Atem asked.

"You're asking me why... It's because..." Yugi trailed off, acting like he was thinking.

"I don't know anything." Atem told him.

 _Wow, this character sounds dumb..._ Atem thought.

"I knew you'd ask me one day." Atem went on. "I don't know where I came from. I don't have any memories. I don't know who I am."

 _Oh, so that's what he meant. He has amnesia... I should've studied the script, then maybe I wouldn't be thinking these things... I'm getting distracted... Focus!_ Atem told himself.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have mentioned it... Let's change the subject." Yugi read.

"There's one thing I know for sure, and that's that: as long as you have the Millennium Puzzle, I will be here."

"Enough..." Yugi said quietly.

"So I will-"

"Enough!" Yugi shouted. Atem blinked once, gaping.

 _You don't have to be so loud, Yugi..._ Atem mentally commented.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been so loud..._ Yugi thought.

Yugi gave Atem a determined look, and then Atem closed his eyes and smiled.

"I want to be with you always, even if I don't get my memories back." Atem read.

"Me too... forever." Yugi told him. "I will... give you all of my memories."

Atem stared down at him with a smile, he took Yugi's hands and they both stared into each other's eyes.

 _Why does this feel like a love scene?_ Yugi asked himself.

 _Are they sure these characters are just friends?_ Atem thought. _They're acting more like lovers, and it's getting really uncomfortable staring into my brother's eyes. Ew._ **(In this story, Atem and Yugi are related. They're twins.)**

"And... SCENE!" One of the judges shouted. The producer and the casting director gave her a look. "What? That was really good!"

Yugi and Atem turned to look at them and grinned.

"Does that mean we get the part?" Yugi asked.

"For me, it's a definite yes."

"Your audition wasn't horrible, so you have a chance."

"We'll call you on Saturday to tell you the results."

"Yes!" Yugi and Atem cheered. "High-five!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Audition  
Joey Wheeler:**

"That was all of them, right?" Emmett **(the producer)** asked.

"I think so..." Jessica **(the casting director's cousin)** told him.

"No wait, we still have one more." Oscar **(the casting director)** told them.

"There's only about 5 minutes left before we have to go. I don't think that person is coming." Emmett said. Oscar sighed.

"You're right..." He began collecting his belongings and stood up.

Everyone was heading out the door when they saw someone running straight for them. Oscar and Jessica moved out of the way just in time, but Emmett wasn't so lucky.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Joey apologized, getting off of Emmett and dusting himself off.

"Umm... Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Joey Wheeler! Well, at least I'm gonna play the part of Joey Wheeler. Or at least, I'm _hoping_ to play the part of Joey Wheeler..." Joey rambled. Oscar and Jessica shared a look.

Emmett cleared his throat, he was still on the floor. Joey glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for running into you!" Joey pulled Emmett up.

 _Oh, good job Joey, you just knocked over one of the judges. Good first impression! Keep it coming!_ Joey thought to himself.

"Start rolling the camera..." He heard the casting director sigh.

 _Yes! I still have a chance! Don't mess this up!_

In the room, everyone was staring at Joey with a bored expression on their face.

"Begin." They said. Joey reached into his pocket to get the script.

 _Oh no... I don't have the script..._ Joey realized.

"Is there a problem?" Jessica asked, almost hopeful.

"Umm... I think I forgot my script..." Joey admitted.

"Oh, too bad. I guess you'll just have to audition some other day..." They began gathering their things.

"Wait!" Joey stopped them. "I can do it without the script!"

"You sure about that?" Emmett asked. Joey nodded. Emmett and Jessica sighed and gave Oscar a look.

"Okay..." Oscar agreed, everyone sat back down.

Joey cleared his throat.

 _Come on, Joey! You can't afford any more mistakes!_

 **Audition  
Tristan Taylor:**

Tristan casually walked into the room carrying a big box of cupcakes.

"Sorry, there's no food allowed in here," Oscar informed.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's just that, I had these in my car and when I came in here I heard that you guys missed lunch because of all the auditions..." Tristan trailed off.

 _Well I mean, half of it is true..._ Tristan reasoned.

On cue, Jessica's stomach started grumbling.

 _Perfect._ Tristan thought.

"But if you'd like... I'll just go put them back..." Tristan turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled.

 _Hmm, wonder what he wants,_ Tristan smirked and swiftly turned back around.

"It'd be rude not to accept a gift, right?" Jessica nodded. "Thank you!" Tristan grinned and gave them the box. They immediately opened it and started eating.

"You can start!" Oscar said, covering his mouth since he too had started eating the cupcakes.

Tristan pulled out his script and cleared his throat.

 **Audition  
Tea Gardner:**

"So, this _isn't_ the dancing studio...?" Tea asked the judges. They shook their heads.

"This is where we're hosting auditions for a TV show," Jessica informed.

"Oh, well then sorry for intruding. I'll be on my way now!" Tea turned to leave.

 _Man, that was embarrassing..._ She thought to herself.

"Wait!" Oscar called out, running up to her.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"There's a character in the show, you remind me of her," he said. Tea raised an eyebrow. "I'd like you to audition for her part." He informed.

"Well, I actually have to..." Tea trailed off, pointing to the door.

"Please?" Oscar looked at her with hopeful eyes. Tea sighed.

"Do you have the script?" She asked, fully turning to look at them.

"Umm... Can you improvise?" Oscar asked. Tea crossed her arms.

"You're pushing it here, but fine," Tea sighed again.

 _What am I doing?_ Tea asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Audition  
Seto Kaiba**

"You're here to audition for the part of Seto Kaiba, is that correct?" Jessica asked.

Seto nodded.

Oscar cleared his throat.

"Sorry," He turned to Jessica, "That was supposed to be line." He said.

"What?" Jessica asked, confused.

" _I'm_ the one that asks people who they're audition for, and it's "correct?" _not_ "is that correct?" Got it?" Oscar asked. Jessica gave him a weird look.

"Why does that even matter?" She asked.

"Because I'm the casting director, you're only my backup, you don't get to ask that question!" He informed.

"I'm _so_ not the backup!" Jessica stated.

"You so are!" Oscar argued. "You're the reinforcement! The _assistant._ "

Jessica gasped dramatically.

"I know you did not just call me the assistant." Jessica said.

"I so did."

They began arguing.

Seto sighed and looked at the cameraman. The cameraman was actually _filming_ the argument.

Emmett gave him a look and the cameraman turned the camera away from them.

"Guys!" Emmett called out.

Oscar and Jessica both looked up.

"We're in the middle of an argument here," Jessica informed, "what do you want?"

"There's someone here to audition! Stop wasting my time!"

"What do you mean _"your"_ time-"

Oscar elbowed her before she could finish talking. Jessica turned to him and gave him a look. He pointed to Seto.

"Oh... er... right." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you can begin."

"That was my line!" Oscar accused again.

"Shut up!"

 **Audition**

 **Mokuba Kaiba**

"Alright, Mokuba, can I call you that? Mokuba?" Jessica asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"I liked your performance in your last movie, there're very few good kid actors out there," Oscar commented.

"Thank you," Mokuba grinned.

 _And to think this was supposed to be my break..._ Mokuba thought bitterly.

"Okay, we'll be helping you along the way, is that fine with you?" Oscar asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"It's fine!" He assured.

 _I'm not a little kid, stop treating like a baby!_

"Alright, let's begin," Oscar said.

Jessica cleared her throat and began reading from the script.

"I know you won, but you can't change the rules, that's not fair!"

 _Wasn't that supposed to be a boy's part?_ Mokuba thought, he shrugged it off.

"It's not fair!" Oscar read in an almost taunting tone. "That's loser talk, chump! This card is worthless!"

"B-b-but Battle City Rules state that you only get my _one_ rarest card if you win!" Jessica read.

 _Weird..._ She thought. _Oscar's usually the one that's scared of me._ She laughed inside her head- if that was even possible.

"Yeah, well I'm making my own rules! Now give me the two rarest cards in your dueling deck and fast!" Oscar demanded.

"Two cards?" Jessica asked, holding up two fingers. "Come on!"

"Give them up!" Oscar shouted. This was the part where he had to grab Jessica by the collar, but he sure as hell wasn't doing that. It's not that he thought she was fragile or anything, but he knew that if Jessica even felt him breathing on her, she would hurt him.

Mokuba pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it.

"Dueling foul!" He called out.

Oscar looked up at him and smiled a little.

 _At least he's prepared..._

But then his eyes widened a little, where was the kid's script?

"Hey, beat it, Junior!" He told him.

Mokuba looked offended.

"Junior?! You're talking to the official commissioner for the Battle City Tournament. I will settle any and all dueling disputes, and when it comes to the rules: what I say goes! Do I make myself clear?!" He demanded.

"I'll keep that in mind, now get lost!" Oscar shouted.

"If you want to stay in this tournament, you're gonna have to do what I say!" Mokuba declared.

The judges seemed surprised. Mokuba made it look like he was really annoyed, and he spoke rapidly, they had only alerted him a few days prior to the audition, there was no way a kid could've mastered those lines the way he did.

Jessica clapped. Oscar looked at her and then followed her lead. Emmett simply smiled proudly.

"We'll give your mom the results, okay?" Oscar smiled at him.

Mokuba smiled back.

 _Idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura was sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, glancing at his watch every few seconds.

 _Where the hell is he? It's almost time for our audition..._

His back straightened when he saw two identical twins walk out of the room. The door closed behind them displaying a blank sheet of paper with the word 'Auditions' messily written on it.

"Numbers 34 and 35!" someone shouted from inside the room.

He cringed and made his way over.

 _Alright... Just calm down..._

He quickly fixed his appearance by bringing his chin up and quickening his pace. Faking a look of pure confidence, he twisted the door handle, pulled, and walked into the room like he had no worries in the world. He was met with three cool and calculating looks. He gulped.

 _Alright, stay calm..._

 _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, RYOU? GODDAMMIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!_

He smiled politely.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, but it seems my brother hasn't made it yet..."

One of the men raised his eyebrows. Bakura dropped his gaze but quickly looked back up when he heard the clearing of a throat.

"That's perfectly fine, you'll just have to reschedule." the only woman in the room smiled brightly at him. Bakura smiled back at her, or at least, he gave her what he considered to be a smile.

"Er... Actually, Jess, this is the last day for the auditions... We leave at seven o'clock, it's exactly four o'clock right now. I think your brother can get here in three hours, would you be willing to wait after everyone else is done?" The one who was surely the casting director asked. Bakura's "smile" quickly fell.

 _The fuck? Bitch, who do you think I am?!_

He opened his mouth to vocalize his refusal, but then quickly shut it.

 _This could be your only chance..._ He heard someone who sounded similarly his brother say.

 _Shut up, you're not even here!_

 _I don't have to be here to be right,_ the other voice quickly snapped back.

Bakura let out a barely audible sigh.

"That's perfectly fine, I'm willing to wait."

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

* * *

It was 6:23 when one angry Yami Marik strode into the waiting room. He looked around the room rapidly and then scowled.

"How is he not here yet?!" he shouted. When he looked back up to the front of the room he was met with a few nervous gazes. "What are you looking at?"

"Numbers 70 and 71!"

"Goddamnit." He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Yami Marik sulkily made his way out of the room not even five minutes later. He slumped down into the only empty seat in the room which was coincidentally located right next to Bakura.

Bakura spared him a side glance, but it only lasted about 5 seconds, and then he looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami Marik and he felt a sudden rush of anger wash over him.

"What are you looking at?" He growled out.

Bakura turned back to him with a surprised look. He noted the way Yami Marik was glaring at him and he also went on the defensive and sneered.

"Not anything that's worth my time." Bakura retorted.

His response helped very little to change Yami Marik's ugly mood. He stood up from his seat and initiated what he thought to be a very threatening stance. It was, certainly, but only to normal people.

Unfortunately for Yami Marik, but fortunately for the readers at home, Bakura wasn't a normal person.

Bakura rose from his chair in a silent challenge which Yami Marik gladly accepted.

Well, kind of.

He swung his fist and landed his hit on Bakura's jaw. Bakura staggered back and fell down, returning to his place in his seat. Yami Marik looked down at him with a smug look on his face. Bakura scowled up at him. He brought his foot up and hit Yami Marik spot on, on his groin. Yami Marik fell back flat on his lower back and glared murderously up at Bakura. Bakura pulled him up by his shirt collar and was about to return the favor when-

"Boys."

Both of their heads quickly snapped up and they were met with two pairs of disapproving gazes.

"Ryou?"

"Marik?"

* * *

"Never before have we ever been disrespected in such a way. First, you're 3 hours late for your audition, then you fight in the middle of the waiting area, so, I think we all agree you shouldn't-"

"Hold us up even longer." Oscar finished for Emmett.

" _What?!_ " Jessica, Emmett, Bakura, Ryou, Yami Marik, and Marik all asked at once.

"You are almost _exactly_ like the characters in this show. I find that very intriguing, so, let's do it this way: You get your audition, _but,_ you do it without the script. All of you have to improvise, make up one scene where all of these characters meet- are you up for the challenge?"

Bakura, Ryou, Yami Marik, and Marik shared an incredulous look. Ryou turned his gaze back to Oscar and spoke for everyone when he said:

"... I guess so."


End file.
